


Oswalds unexpected delivery

by Slevans92_Youtuber



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Graphic Description, Mpreg, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slevans92_Youtuber/pseuds/Slevans92_Youtuber
Summary: Oswald was always in a fight with Edward Nygma everyday but when he falls pregnant and goes into labor, things change rapidly.





	1. Oswalds Labor

**Author's Note:**

> This story may not seem very good and i apologize.

-Oswald was sitting at his desk as always going over paperwork that Ed had provided for him as usual as he signed it and put it aside. He suddenly begins rubbing his lower rib-cage as it was bothering him severely with pain as he leans over slightly to try and get comfortable a bit to see if that would lighten it up a bit. The pain only worsened as he groaned louder as Edward walked in with a tray of things and puts on a pair of latex gloves-

 

~~Oswald: Ed...What are you doing?I didnt ask you to come in here...get out!!~~

~~Ed: On the contrary Oswald...its the pain your in thats called me in here...that pain your in...-Edward leans down and feels Oswalds lower belly feeling movement as did Oswald to his horror- is what women would call labor...the first stage...and we need to get you moved up stairs before stage 2 begins...~~

~~Oswald: What the hell did you do to me?! "Stage 1?!" "Labor?!" Im a man for gods sake!! men cant get pregnant!!...~~

-Edward glares at Oswald and lifts him up carrying him upstairs to a medical room despite Oswalds complaints as he is tied down to a bed. Oswalds suit is also removed from his body and he is put in a medical gown for easier access.-

~~Edward: Now...things are gonna go a simpler way...whether you like it or not...the pain will get worse...once they do...ill give you a simple pain relief...its that simple-Edward chuckles and hooks Oswald up to an IV and puts hydration in right away so Oswald wont get dehydrated-You just rest up my feathered friend. We have got a long night ahead of us. You will need all the energy you can get.~~


	2. Oswald's painful labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald begins to suffer the pain of labor and will resort to begging at this rate to get relief from the ache in his lower regions. Will Edward take pity on him and allow him pain relief?Or will he let Oswald suffer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think im slowly getting the hang of this. Lets post the 2nd chapter shall we?

-Oswald at this point was on his hands and knees in pain panting and groaning as Ed rubbed the lower part of his back shushing him gently through the contractions and the pain-

~~Ozzie: I cant fucking do this Ed!It hurts to much. Make it stop....please make it stop.i beg of you~~

~~Edward N: Sorry Os...theres not much i can do til your dilated to a 6...your only dilated to a 4 and 1/2 centimeters right now. Just breathe and try to focus and ill be here with you through it all. Im gonna bring in some backup support as well.~~

-Oswald was confused til he saw Sal Maroni walk in as Oswald sighs in relief. Sal Maroni's men deal with Ed Nygma as Sal checks on Penguin-

~~Sal: you alright Penguin?I know your in pain but listen...im gonna take you somewhere where we wont be disturbed ok?So that we can get whatever Riddler put in you...out of you...~~

-Penguin nodded and gripped the pillows for relief as the medical bed was then moved to the ambulance outside where Sal first made sure Penguin was stable and secure-

~~Sal: Listen...you gotta lay on your back during the ride ok?I know its uncomfortable...but you just gotta bear with me...my men will be with you the entire time...~~

-Penguin nods and slowly moves to where eventually he is laying on his back despite the pain as Sal and his men strap him into the seat as Penguin was also given pain meds which allows him to rest as well-

~~Sal: There. at least this way he can sleep during the ride. keep an eye on the heart rate and on dilation. if he dilates to a 7 or more, we will have to pull over and deliver the baby then~~


	3. Oswald delivers his child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald finally delivers his baby, but they dont end up making it to the cabin as planned. Instead their stuck at the side of the road as Sal Maroni and his men struggle to help Oswald through the final stages of labor.

-Oswald was in pure agony when he woke up as he tried to move to get comfortable but he was strapped to the ambulance bed as he groans. Sal's men do their best to keep him comfortable as Oswald suddenly cries out and keens over bearing down-

~~Man 1: Boss we have a problem!!...~~

~~Sal: What is it?Whats wrong?!~~

~~Man 2: We aint gonna make it to your cabin! Oswalds already in phase 3...hes bearing down now...~~

-Oswald cries out in pain as he feels the pressure and the burning sensation in his lower half. Sal pulls over in an empty parking lot and gets out of the driver seat opening the back ordering his men to keep watch as he shuts the doors.Oswald was a sweating,panting mess as Sal immediately unbelted the straps and undressed Oswald so he wouldnt overheat.-

~~Sal: Im gonna help you Oswald. Dont pass out on me yet little Penguin...i know the pain is probably bad but ill help you through this.~~

-Oswald nods as Sal puts on gloves then removes Oswalds pants and underwear, afterwards propping up Oswalds legs before going down to the other end of the ambulance so he could see Oswalds "personal" bits.-

~Sal: Alright Oswald...next contraction...i need you to give it all you got...alright?~~

-Oswald nods and props himself up on his elbows and when the next contraction hit, he pushes with a grunt nearly screaming as finally the head of the child begins to emerge from his body. Sal tells him to stop pushing-

~~Sal: Breath little Penguin...dont push or youll risk tearing...~~

~~Ozzie: It hurts...so bad...*he sobs*~~

~~Sal: hey stay with me...just breathe...in and out...~~

-Oswald does so as his legs tremble from the pain until finally the head of the child is out with a gush of fluids. Sal makes sure the cord isnt around the neck before grabbing a suction tube and clearing the childs airways before instructing Oswald to push again-

~~Sal: Alright little Penguin...one more big push...then your done...come on...~~

~~Ozzie: Gah!!!!...Fuck this hurts so much!!~~

-Oswald pushes with the last of his energy and with a large gush of fluids the child is delivered and is loudly wailing as Oswald falls back on the stretcher panting exhausted and worn out from delivery.-

~~Sal: Did you know what the sex of the baby was?~~

~~Ozzie: i didnt even know i was pregnant Sal Maroni sir...~~

~~Sal: you have a daughter little Penguin~~

-Oswald eventually, with the help of Sals men who was allowed back in, sits up on the stretcher and holds his daughter looking at her and smiles. He had tears in his eyes and held her closely-

~~Ozzie: If only Mother were here to see her...she would spoil her...~~

-Oswald looks at Sal-

~~Ozzie: Thank you Sir...for helping me...~~

-Sal nods and makes sure that Oswald wasnt hemmoraging afterwards before taking off the gloves and tossing them away-


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Sal Maroni are in a stable relationship as they raise Oswalds daughter in the cabin in the woods away from Gotham City. Oswald is content with this life as he watches his daughter grow up healthy and happy.

-5 years. Five years since the gruesome birth of his daughter Brenda Anne Cobblepot and here she was a healthy 5 year old playing with Sal and learning new things everyday. Oswald still had his limp and after the birth, it took him about 7 to 11 weeks postpartum to lose the baby weight that he finally noticed(with Sal's help of course). Oswald was even getting physiotherapy done on his leg and hip though the pain of that was gruesome and bad in itself. Oswald had to be restrained(somewhat) to the bed while Sal gently massaged/moved around Oswalds bad leg so he could move around better.-

-Currently, Oswald was receiving therapy on his bad leg as Sal's men held Oswald down as he bit down on a belt in pain as his bad leg was gently moved to help him move better. He was in nothing but boxers as he pants and groans gripping the hands of one of the men-

~~Sal: almost done Ozzie. Just a few more minutes.~~

~~Ozzie: Ghhh!!~~

~~Man 1: I dont think hes gonna last much longer Boss. His blood pressure is already through the roof.~~

-Sal eventually lets Oswalds bad leg down as Ozzie sighs in relief sobbing as one of the men injected him with morphine for the pain.-

~~Sal: So far so good kid. Eventually youll be able to move around better...but first we gotta work on getting this leg fixed.~~

-Oswald passes out in a morphine-induced slumber with Sal beside him for comfort. Ozzie wouldnt have it any other way-


End file.
